With the Beatles
by Neyade
Summary: Sirius es salvaje, es un perro de malas costumbres, gruñón y pulgoso. Desenfadado, despreocupado. Y vive con Remus en un piso de techos altos y marihuana en los balcones. Post-Hogwarts. Amenaza con convertirse en un fic largo. Slash. SiriusRemus.
1. Living is easy with eyes closed

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a su creadora, J. K. Rowling, y a la Warner (Bros). **_**Living is easy with eyes closed**_** es un trozo de la canción de los Beatles "Strawberry fields". Este fic será una serie de viñetas que participan en la comunidad de LiveJournal "tehtypewriter", ésta en particular es la tabla Beatles. Pasaros por allí porque merece MUCHO la pena.**

**N/A:**** Este, y todos los capítulos venideros del fic, van dediados a ****Mer****. A Meryem, a wirhaven (a merienda), a mi beta particular, a esa tía tan genial a la que todos admiramos (y quién no lo haga, es porque no la conoce), a Biónica, mi amiwita del alma. Porque la quiero muchísimo, y hace ya un año que cruzamos nuestras primeras palabras, desde Canarias a Catalunya, desde Catalunya a Canarias. Ya sabes que te quiero mucho, nena :)**

**LIVING IS EASY WITH EYES CLOSED**

Desenfadado, descarado, despreocupado, Él es así.

Sirius nunca se plantea que quizás tu también quieras esa última pastilla de chocolate (para comerlo despacito, mordisco a mordisco, sonrisa a sonrisa), o que la cama no se hace sola, y en esta casa no hay elfos domésticos. Que en realidad sólo estais vosotros dos, en ese cuarto piso de suelos fríos y paredes llenas de posters, de cocina no hollada por la mano del hombre (aún menos por la de un perro o un lobo) y solitarios yogures en la nevera muggle (de marihuana en el balcón, de canutos inestables en los labios de Sirius).

Sirius es salvaje, es un perro de malas costumbres, gruñón y pulgoso. Se mea en los rincones y se cepilla los dientes por la mañana a toda prisa, con los botones de la camisa y la bragueta sin abrochar, dejando el tubo de pasta de dientes abierto y a Remus con una erección matutina bastante considerable.

No le importa llegar tarde, y menos aún le importa que llegues tarde tú, pese a que entras al trabajo incluso antes que él mismo.

Y aún así, tú, Remus, lobo encerrado en cuerpo de hombre, hombre encerrado en alma de lobo, te paseas detrás suyo, cansado, con el ceño fruncido y una especie de molestia en el pecho, recogiendo lo que él deja a su paso.

Ya sean envoltorios de chocolate, camas deshechas, bragas de mujer desconocida en el suelo o corazones rotos y lágrimas secas y ardientes. Las lágrimas de un lobo que, cansado de aullarle a la luna, una noche etílica, salvaje y multicolor decidió aullarle a un perro entre sábanas arrugadas, y aún no ha podido librarse del peso que tales acciones acarrearon.

Porque Sirius es salvaje, un perro de malas costumbres, gruñón y pulgoso. Porque Sirius vive la vida con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, sin darse cuenta de que en su carrera imparable se lleva a quién menos se lo merece. Al que él mismo, menos pretende dañar.


	2. Don't carry the world upon

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros), no escribo nada de esto con ánimo de lucro. Aún así, eso no significa que te esté dando permiso para coger nada y utilizarlo así por las buenas. El título de esta viñeta sigue siendo parte de una canción de los Beatles, como todas las que la seguirán.**

**N/A:**** Esto es un experimento pues nunca había escrito nada que sobrepasara la categoría de one-shoot, así que no sé. Y por otra parte, he descubierto el problema de subir el primer capítulo demasiado rápido: que luego cambias de idea respecto a ciertas cosas XDD Aún así, espero que os guste.**

**DON'T CARRY THE WORLD UPON YOUR SHOULDERS**

Remus y Lily no siempre fueron amigos. No siempre hablaron de libros cabeza contra cabeza , y aún menos compartieron largas tardes de chocolate sólo suyas.

Se conocían, pues alguna vez habían hecho equipo en pociones y alguna otra habían tenido que quedar para cumplir los deberes de prefectos, pero aquí se acababa todo su historial de relaciones.

Cuando ella y James empezaron a salir y un día se sentó con ellos para desayunar, Remus la saludó con urbanidad y una sonrisa, para seguir untando sus tostadas de mantequilla tranquilamente. Aún después de la sonrisa luminosa que ella le lanzó, no se había dado cuenta de la mina de oro que tenía delante y aún menos de la de tesoros que encontraría en ella, en el transcurso de ese séptimo año y el resto de sus vidas.

o0o

A veces lo hacen, esto. Lo de caminar sin rumbo fijo, sólo ellos dos, pues Sirius y James acaban las clases un par de horas más tarde que ellos (como mínimo). En silencio o conversando de lo que les apetezca, Lily se ata el pelo en una coleta y lleva consigo el pequeño bolso lleno de cascabeles que siempre dice que tirará, pero siempre acaba conservando. Y acaban sentándose en algún sitio, los dos solos, ya sean las sillas altas de la barra de una cafetería o el mullido cojín de las hojas de un árbol.

Remus estira las piernas, clavándose en el camino las maderas del banco en que están sentados. Suelta un suspiro (el undécimo desde que están allí) y las vuelve a colocar en su sitio, para seguir mirando el viejo árbol que tienen delante.

Nota como Lily se gira, sin ni siquiera tener que desviar la mirada. Sabe que ahora mismo le estará observando, analizando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Remus?

Directa, como Lily siempre lo ha sido. Se gira y la enfrenta, con mirada cansada. Sin responderle, porque los dos saben que no es necesario.

-Sirius -afirma ella, contundente-. Sé que es cosa suya ¿qué ha ocurrido esta vez?

-Nada especial, la verdad. Es... lo de siempre -suspira-. Bragas debajo de la cama, y seguir haciendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Los ojos de Remus se nublan un poco, como últimamente hace en cuanto empiezan a hablar de ese tema en concreto. No de tristeza extrema _porque Remus nunca está triste_, pero lo suficiente para preocupar a Lily.

-Este amigo vuestro es imbécil -decide y sentencia. Cuando Sirius _se porta mal,_ Lily se niega a recordar la de borracheras que ha compartido con él, destrozando a los Beatles, una _chevecha _detrás de otra, y se centra en lo importante. Lo que vienen a ser sus maldades-. ¿Cómo puede, incluso después de haberos acostado, seguir ignorando los ojitos que le pones?

-Yo no le pongo ojitos -sonríe sin poder evitarlo, pensando que Lily es buena en lo que hace.

-Ya, bueno, y las ranas vuelan. Al grano. ¿Cuando vas a hablar con él?

-¿Hablar?

-Oh, sí. Ya sabes, abrir la boca, utilizar las cuerdas vocales para algo que no sea gemir, decirle a Sirius que llevas colado por él desde que erais críos... -mueve la mano, como queriendo quitarle importancia-. Esas cosas que tanto os cuestan a los hombres, ya sabes.

-¿Para que me acabe de hundir con un _Remus lo siento, lo nuestro fue un calentón, hay tías que la chupan mejor que tú_? Creo que sobreviviré sin oírlo, gracias.

Lily suaviza la mirada, Remus sabe que éste es uno de esos momentos especiales en que manda a volar sus sarcasmos, su fachada de _chica de diecinueve años más dura que un callo_, y le habla como madre, como amiga, como hermana, como compañera suya. De igual a igual, de sufridor a sufridor.

-Remus, no puedes seguir así -coge aire-. No da la gana de que sigas así, si tengo que serte sincera. Antes de hacer lo que fuera que hicieseis...

-Acostarnos, Lily.

-¡Pues eso! Pero por lo menos vivías y no te arrastrabas, hablabas, en lugar de gruñír. Vale, que sí, que siempre que le mirabas se te iluminaban los ojos y hasta James (ya no digo desde cuanto tiempo debe hacer que lo sabe Peter) lo notó hace un par de meses, pero... ¡No eres tú, Remus!

-Pero... -coge aire, buscando algo que decir-. Pero es que... joder -deja caer la cabeza, frustrado-, es Sirius. Sirius ¿me entiendes? Ese Sirius que si su mejor amigo licántropo le dice que está colado por él desde hace siglos se echará para atrás y yo no tedré nada que reprocharle. Los licántropos también sufrimos el miedo a perder a alguien, entre otras cosas, por imposible que te parezca.

-Pues ese Sirius ya puede ir cambiando, Remus, porque no pienso consentir que sigas arrastrándote por un gamberro de poca monta. Hacer que Sirius ponga los pies en la tierra por primera vez en su vida, no le hará daño a ninguno de los dos.

Sonríe. Y cuando Lily le abraza con una sonrisa de esas de chica buena, parece que el pecho se le llene de algo cálido, y por primera vez desde hace ya demasiado tiempo, Remus Lupin deja asomar la cabeza al Lobo fuera de la luna llena.

_Quizás ya iba siendo hora de hacer algo con el chucho. Preferiblemente algo que incluyera muchos besos aderezados con una pizca de sinceridad_.


	3. When I'm home

**Disclaimer:** **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a su creadora, J. K. Rowling, y a la Warner (Bros). El título del fic y de los capítulos son trozos o títulos de canciones de The Beatles. Este fic será una serie de viñetas que participan en la comunidad de LiveJournal "tehtypewriter", ésta en particular es la tabla Beatles. Pasaros por allí porque merece MUCHO la pena.**

**N/A:**** Sigue yendo dedicado a Mer, como es obvio. Por si a alguien se le olvidaba, nomás. Siento el retraso, pero es que no me venía. Ayer me vino, me puse a escribir la primera escena, y hoy lo he acabado todo. Si hay errores de tipeo o errores de los de verdad, avisadme, que estoy con principios de gripe y coordino menos de lo normal.**

**WHEN I'M HOME EVERYTHING SEEMS TO BE RIGHT**

Cuando llega es tarde y el cielo está nublado. Hace frío, casi podría afirmar que tiene las mejillas cubiertas por una capa de hielo, y es seguro que tiene la nariz tan roja como el pelo. Abre la puerta -se le traban las llaves en la cerradura, como siempre- y la recibe una vaharada de calor, cierra con llave -hoy tiene más que claro que Sirius no aporreará la puerta pidiendo asilo y una cerveza- y se quita la chaqueta.

-¡Estoy en casa! -vocea mientras la cuelga en el perchero, y a los pocos segundos oye las pisadas de James acercándose, bajando las escaleras.

-Has tardado mucho, hoy -dice desde el marco de la puerta, acercándose a ella-. He intentado no ponerme paranoico porque no dejas de decirme que no te gusta, que sabes cuidar de ti misma, -sonríe y acerca sus narices hasta que se tocan. La suya helada, la de James calentita-. Pero la verdad es que estaba a punto de reunir a la orden entera a base de chillidos.

Cuando James la abraza, el frío se derrite y ella con él. Suelta una risa suave y hunde la nariz en su cuello.

-Estás helada -susurra.

-Ya.

-¿Se me permite preguntarte dónde has estado, o es mejor para mi salud mental que no lo sepa? -la abraza más fuerte-. Si has estado practicando sexo salvaje con Remus -porque estabas con Remus, ¿verdad?- creo que prefiero no saberlo, gracias.

-Tonto -se ríe-. He estado con Remus, sí.

-He dicho que no quería... -protesta, con una sonrisa (su sonrisa) en los labios.

-Sólo hemos hablado -se separa y le mira a los ojos-. Sobre Sirius.

-Ah.

A Lily siempre le ha hecho mucha gracia que James, el presunto casanova, supuesto ligón de turno, siempre dispuesto a hablar de sexo con todos los detalles posibles y sobre todo si es con ella, se vuelva tan tremendamente mojigato cuando hablan de Sirius y Remus. Juntos. En la misma frase y en muchos otros sitios.

-Le he convencido, creo -le brillan los ojos de la excitación, como una niña la mañana de Navidad-. Me ha dicho que hoy hablará con Sirius. De verdad.

James se ríe, sobrado, y ella piensa que debería enfadarse. Que se está riendo de ella y eso no se lo ha permitido nunca a nadie, ni siquiera a Petunia. Pero está tan mono cuando ríe que todo su mal humor natural se desvanece, y sólo puede preguntarle

-¿qué ocurre?

-Que te lo has creído -dice sonriendo, con un deje de condescendencia.

-¿Qué?

-Remus no va a hablar con él hoy. Ni en sueños. No estoy diciendo que no tenga los cojones suficientes pero... ¡Qué coño, lo estoy diciendo! Le... -se le traba un poco la voz, parece que se lo piensa antes de decirlo-. Le quiere demasiado como para arriesgarse a perderle.

Y está tan seguro que Lily le cree por un momento, antes de soltarle un

-pero esta vez es diferente. Lo sé.

-.-.-.-.-

-Oh, pero si has vuelto -exclama Sirius cuando llega a casa, tarde ya, con el olor a café que hacía ese bar al que han ido cuando el parque se ha vuelto demasiado _oscuro_, pegado en la ropa. El sarcasmo se cuela entre las palabras y hay una mueca en sus labios que pretende ser una sonrisa.

-Ajá -deja la chaqueta encima de la mesa, se quita los zapatos con los pies.

-¿Dónde estabas, otra vez con Lily? -le gruñe.

-Ajá -coge el chocolate del armario de la derecha, encima del grifo, y empeiza a mordisquearlo. Hace tiempo que descubrió que darle explicaciones a Sirius cuando se convertía en una especie de esposa celosa, es tarea inútil.

-¿Lo sabe James, todo esto? ¿Sabe la de veces que salís, _vosotros solos_? Los dos. Solos -repite las palabras con una mueca amarga. Inquisidora.

Y Remus se gira, lentamente. Como si no le creyera. Y es que en realidad no le cree. No puede estar insinuando algo tan estúpido. No, no puede. Sirius nunca ha llegado a tal grado de estupidez, por mucho que James y Peter -y Lily a veces- insistan en que es un hecho evidente.

-¿Qué has dicho? -estupefacto.

-Que si lo sabe James, que quedas tanto con su novia -enfatiza lo de _novia_, le mira con esa mirada perruna suya. Más Black que nunca.

Se enfada. Abre la boca y la cierra luego. La vuelve a abrir, decidido.

-Sí, Sirius. James, mi amigo James -esta vez es él el que enfatiza. _Amigo._ Mi _amigo_ James-, sabe que me voy con su novia a tomar un café una tarde como cualquier otra -los esbozos de una rabia cruda le cosquillean en la nariz-. No veo a motivo de qué viene esta pregunta.

Se queda parado. Remus se puede cansar, perder un poco la paciencia o respolar, _casi _harto. (Remus puede llorar cuando no le ve y hacerse una paja en la ducha pensando en él, también. Pero es que esas cosas Sirius no las sabe). Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se enfadaba con él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sacaba a pasear al lobo, y ahora...

Ahora Sirius, no sabe que hacer.

Así que le mira, aguanta la mirada que Remus le envía con una fuerza que los enanos del piso de abajo -que juegan a los indios cuatro horas al día- envidiarían, intenta encontrar una salida para el problema en que se encuentra. Y no lo hace, así que decide utilizar los medios más rastreros. Las armas de destrucción -de cabreos- masiva.

-Vale, vale, lo entiendo.

-¿El qué entiendes, Sirius? ¿Entiendes que acabo de llegar y ya me est...

-Entiendo que hay helado de chocolate en la nevera y siento haberte dicho todo eso -le corta a medio sermón y luego se atreve a mirarle fijamente, intentando poner cara de cachorrillo abandonado pese a que siempre ha sido un perrazo enorme.

Y funciona. Lo peor es que funciona. Que da verdadera pena poniendo pucheros con el pelo despeinado y los pies asomando por debajo de los pantalones, que debería reírse de él, inmortalizar el momento y recordarlo _por los siglos de los siglos, amén_, pero lo consigue. Así que se gira para que no le vea sonriendo y va hacia la nevera para coger el helado prometido.

-¿Quieres ver una peli? -le pregunta a grito pelado desde el salón (que está a menos de dos metros y medio)-. Es de mafiosos -le tienta-. De mafiosos guapos y sex...

-Sí, vale, corta el rollo.

-Vale, pues dame una chucharilla y siéntate aquí -le dice cuando viene. Palmea el sofá algo viejo que se ha convertido en su cuartel general, le mira sonriendo como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

-¿Una cucharilla para qué?

-Pues para comerme el helado, para qué sino -le mira como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Ah, no. No, no. El helado es para mí, no te creas que no he notado que ya falta una buena parte. Parece que lo hayan atacado unos roedores -aleja el bote enorme, frunce el ceño.

-Lo he comprado yo -señala él, sereno y solemnre-. Me pertenece.

-Piensa que así expías tus pecados -le comenta, empezando con el helado-. La gula entre ellos, por ejemplo. Otro podría ser acusar a un amigo de tirarse a la novia de otro amigo -le mira. Fijamente.

-Oye, lobo, hoy estás extremadamente agresivo -ag_resivo no, Sirius, sólo decidido_, piensa él. Pero por el momento se lo calla y responde con un

-el helado es mío, y ahora sube el volumen.

Así que acaban viendo la peli, que es infumable. Primero se sientan el uno a cada lado del sofá, las piernas de Sirius encima de la mesilla baja siempre llena de revistas porno, alguna que otra lata de cerveza y las obras completas de Oscar Wilde. Luego Sirius se va dejando caer en el sofá, las caderas se le hunden en el hueco entre dos cojines y empieza a quejarse de lo que estan viendo, porque es

-Horroroso, tío. Es que da pena, como peli de guerra.

-No es una guerra, Sirius -le corrige.

-Es una guerra, Remus -él se gira para mirarle, se quita el pelo de delante de la cara, mueve los dedos de los pies-. Es una guerra como la que se lucha, aquí y ahora, en Londres -serio, más serio de lo que le había visto nunca, hace una pausa teatral para suspirar-. Con la sutil, diminuta y casi invisible diferencia de que... a él le espera un montón de trabajo al volver a casa -le dice, refiriéndose al protagonista con una sonrisa en los labios otra vez, ya- y a mi una peli infumable y un licántropo gruñón. Salgo ganando de sobras.

-Por supuesto que sales ganando -le tiembla un poco la voz y no sabe por qué. De repente su seguridad se ha desvanecido y nota el estómago dando mil volteretas en su interior-. Todo el mundo sale ganando conmigo -luego de ese intento de imitarle en su vitalidad, su seguridad suicida, Sirius le mira durante un par de segundos que se hacen eternos con una mirada indescifrable y se vuelve rápidamente hacia la tele. Ha conseguido callar al perro. Justo cuando era lo último que estaba buscando.

Las voces de los actores suenan en la pieza y la luz mortecina de la televisión ilumina sus caras. O las iluminaba antes de que Sirius se girara un poco, dejara caer el brazo lánguidamente por el otro lado del sofá y pegase su cara al reposabrazos.

-Esta peli es aburrida.

-¿Cambiamos, pues?

-No. Quiero saber el final.

-Vale -asiente. Se deja deslizar por el sofá. Las piernas le cuelgan encima de la mesa a él también, ahora.

Y se vuelven a callar. Y vuelven a ver la peli. Y Remus vuelve a comerse la cabeza mientras toquetea el comandamiento a distancia, lleno de botoncitos. Ojalá él tuviese un botoncito para hacer que Sirius le besase hasta desgastarse. Sin alcohol de por medio por favor, si no es mucho pedir.

Pese a todo, está decidido a hablar con él hoy. Ahora, quizás, a ser posible. Pero siente que la saliva se le vuelve a amrga y se le revuelve el estómago en cuanto va a abrir la boca. Parece que un animal hambriento esté royéndole los intenstinos.ue sean los nervios. Puede que lo sean, sí. La ansiedad se aposenta entre sus cejas corrugadas, en los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

Está allí un buen rato, haciendo el imbécil. Ahora sí, y al cabo de cinco segundos no. A los diez, sí otra vez. Inseguro, muy inseguro, hasta que coge aire, se estira cerrando los ojos, aprieta los dientes y los párpados y suelta un suspiro como el de un condenado a muerte.

-¿Sirius? -susurra, con voz temblorosa.

Pero no le contesta. ¿Habrá caído bajo el influjo del mafioso protagonista?

-¿Sirius? -dice ahora, más fuerte.

Pero sigue sin contestar, así que le da un golpecito en el hombro. Y como no contesta le da otro. Y otro. Y acaba sacudiendo su hombro, impaciente. Frustrado.

-¡Sirius! -ya no susurra, más bien casi grita, pero el animago sigue durmiendo. Siempre tuvo un sueño profundo, el muy cabrón. Remus aún recuerda lo que tardaban en despertarle cada mañana, cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts y la vida era feliz.

Así que al cabo de un rato se da por vencido. Sirius, el sueño y su poca decisión pueden con él.

Se levanta, cierra la televisión -que se apaga con un chasquido, la pieza se oscurece y él susurra un _lumos_- y coge la manta _del sofá_ que lleva en el suelo desde que Sirius llegó a casa. Se siente amodorrado, como siempre que ve algo en la tele, y a la vez nota un vacío en su interior.

-Lily me matará mañana -susurra cubriendo al perro con la manta (azul y a cuadros)-. Le diré que lo intenté, por lo menos. Quizás me llegue a perdonar la vida.

Y encomendándose a todos los dioses, magos, santos y mafiosos conocidos y por conocer, Remus Lupin se deja caer en la cama con la misma ropa que llevaba y se resigna a pasar una noche más en vela.

Al cabo de quince minutos, sólo la cucaracha que se ha instaldo detrás de la nevera está despierta, en esa casa.


	4. Yesterday

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros) La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso.**

**N/A:**** Siento el retraso, me había bloqueado.**

**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away**

-¿Qué no has hecho qué?

-Que no le he dicho nada, Lily.

Ella le mira, incrédula, el pelo rojo algo despeinado, un manchurrón de chocolate en la barbilla y un delantal de flores encima -ha intentado ponerle uno a Remus también pero, por suerte, él ha conseguido librarse- cubriendo los pantalones acampanados de pana.

-Me dijiste que lo harías -constata un hecho evidente, mirándole con esos ojos verdes y grandes.

-Ya -le responde, lacónico, pero se apresura a seguir hablando cuando ella despierta de esa especie de sopor y le mira con una mirada verde que podría fundir los muros de Azkaban-. El chucho se durmió.

-¿Qué se qué? -levanta las cejas, también rojas.

-Estábamos viendo una peli de mafiosos realmente aburrida, y se durmió antes de que yo pudiera decirle nada -se encoge de hombros y la mira con cara de _perdóname ya, anda_.

Y ella sólo puede devolverle la mirada, fruncir los labios en una especie de puchero que no llega a ser tal y, finalmente, relajarse y soltar un risa suave.

-James tenía razón -murmura meneando la cabeza, cuando vuelve a las galletas.

-¿Qué dijo? -pregunta él, ya más relajado.

-Dijo que eres un cagao, que no te ibas a atrever -la risa se cuela entre las palabras y no le ve la cara, pero sabe que está sonriendo.

-Creo que no me gusta lo que se dedica a comentar ese Potter, ¿debería hacer algo, no?

-Pero es que tiene razón -le pincha ella.

-Quizás debería cortarle los huevos, esto te afectaría también a tí -comenta, con la mano en la barbilla.

-Ni se te ocurra -se gira, le avisa y amenaza a la vez, moviendo admonitoriamente el cucharón de madera que estaba usando para cocinar.

-Algo tengo que hacer, Lily, ha dejado mi honor en entredicho -bromea, ya más calmado después de obtener esa aprobación que, sin saberlo, tanto esperaba por parte de Lily.

-Pues haz algo que no me afecte a mi -comenta, moviendo el cucharón en el aire y enviando pequeños proyectiles de masa para galletas a Remus en el proceso-. Podrías ayudarme con las galletas y ponerle algo que le mantenga en silencio durante dos meses, por ejemplo. O bueno, que sólo hable para decirme lo mucho que me quiere y lo guapa que estoy -añade, asintiendo-. Sí, eso estaría bien.

-Eso contando con que las galletas sean algo más que una masa irreconocible después de sacarlas del horno.

-No seas pesimista, capullo -mezcla las claras montadas aplicadamente, concentradamente.

-Realista, Lily. Tu, la cocina y yo somos incompatibles.

-Pero a base de práctica quizás... -Lily, siempre tan tenaz.

-No. Es que ni la práctica nos sirve, aquí. O tienes un don, como el desgraciado de James, o no lo tienes. ¿Y nosotros? Nosotros no tenemos nada más que un historial lleno de desastres.

-Anda, a callar. No quiero oirte, que me desanimas -le dice, soplando hacia arriba para apartarse el flequillo sin demasiado éxito-. Y aprovecha para apartarme el pelo de la cara, que me hace cosquillas y no quiero ensuciármelo -acaba por decirle.

Lily es especial, decide él mientras le aparta el pelo suave de la frente, descubriendo aún más pecas en el proceso. Es tan jodidamente especial que hace galletas y se le queman, que sonríe cuando él no sabe bien qué hacer, y le mira con los ojos llenos de cariño. Es tan especial, que cuando Sirius aporrea a la puerta y James chilla con voz de nena que _¡ya estamos en casa, cariño!_ le mira, se ríe, y sigue cocinando.

-Abre tú, anda.

Y él lo hace.

-

-Se te han quemado las galletas, Evans.

-Te voy a quemar el pelo también, Black.

Se llevan bien. A su manera, por supuesto, entre insultos, pullas varias y días enteros sin hablarse, pero se llevan bien. Van de duros, ambos. De insensibles, algo capullos. La única diferencia pero, añadiría James, es que con Lily todo esto es pura fachada y Sirius en cambio es un desgraciado desagradecido, y eso si que no tiene remedio.

-Sino ya me hubiese podido ir a vivir con Sirius, en lugar de con esta fiera pelirroja -comenta él sonriendo a medias, algo pagado de si mismo. Guiñándole un ojo al chaval -por lo menos él me dejaría escuchar el partido por las noches.

-Potter, la acabas de cagar.

-¿Qué? -se hace el despistado, sonríe a lo grande.

-¿Remus, no habías dicho algo de cortar huevos? -Remus levanta la cabeza y ella frunce el ceño, se cruza de brazos-. Pues tienes vía libre.

-¿Qué? ¡Lily, no! ¡Me portaré bien! -protesta el tan sutilmente amenazado.

Peter y Remus se miran mientras los otros se ensarzan en una disputa de esas suyas inacabables y Sirius suelta una risotada perruna, sonríen y piensan, a la vez pero sin necesidad de pronunciarlo, que los huevos de James ya hace nueve años que en teoría peligran -desde que empezó a acosar a la pelirroja- pero bien que los mantiene.

Lily es demasiado blanda.

James lo sabe demasiado bien.

-

Podríamos decir que la casa -el piso- que comparten Lily Evans y James Potter es -un antro de sexo, drogas y rock 'n' roll- el hogar del alcohol y las bromas fáciles, los viernes por la tarde. Podríamos decir que durante el resto de la semana son sábados libres que transcurren entre besos y huevos revueltos, miércoles cansados en los que llegas a casa arrastrándote, hecho polvo y sin ganas de echar ninguno, susurros antes de irse a dormir, mordiscos por la mañana y sexo rápido antes de ducharse, _duchándose_.

Podríamos decir que hoy es viernes. Es viernes por la _tardenoche_ y ellos beben cerveza y comen pastel de manzana que les regaló la madre de Lily, y las galletas de la pelirroja hace un buen rato que se perdieron debajo del sofá por la mano de Sirius -que sabe que comer cosas que están quemadas provoca cáncer.

Podríamos decir que, ahora, los invitados deberían ir ahuecando el ala y dejar a la parejita a solas en su nidito de amor, pero no saben exactamente como, acaban hablando de cosas que normalmente evitan, porque están en Guerra y hablar del pasado, luminoso y alegre, sólo les deprime un poquito.

Pero aún así, a veces se les escapa, y hablan.

Es algo así como HogwartshogwartsHogwartsqué felices fuimos y un par de tragos más a la cerveza entre risas un poco lacrimógenas.

-La verdad es que se echa de menos, ¿eh?

Y todos asienten, medio alcoholizados, Peter dice que echa de menos las cocinas, Remus menciona la Biblioteca de pasada -asentimiento de Lily incluído-, y James y Sirius coinciden plenamente al proncunciar Quidditch seguido de unos _joder, era la ostia _mezlcados con un poco de_ me gustaría volver a encajarle una bludger a Malfoy en el estómago_.

Hablan mucho y durante mucho rato, se sueltan suspiros, se abren nuevas cervezas y se dejan las botellas de las vacías en el suelo, debajo del sofá, entre los cojines de este.

Y al final, Lily menea la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios, al verles; Sirius y Remus dormidos en el sofá -ronquidos terribles mezclados con una respiración suave-, Peter asoma los pies desde una butaca, cubierto todo lo demás -inclusive la cabeza- por la única manta que hay en la casa y James, atándoles los cordones de los zapatos a los dos que comparten piso, sonríe travieso.

Son los merodeadores, que se emborrachan. Que roncan juntos y se lanzan pullas los unos a los otros. Es Peter, al que le huelen los pies, Remus, que tiene una nariz enorme -como la de Cyrano de Bergerac, le dijo ella misma una vez-, y es James que a sus diecinueve años parece que tenga diez menos.

Son los merodeadores, que se emborrachan. Que viven.


	5. It seems like years

**Disclaimer: ****El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowlingy a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes ni publiques esto en ninguna parte sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro, por si alguien se lo preguntaba. Los títulos de los capítulos son de canciones de los Beatles.**

**Notas: ****¿Lo siento? Well, me fui dos semanitas de viaje y me dejé el capítulo en el ordenador fijo. Llegué anteayer y me volví a ir ayer otra vez. Me dejé el capi en casa de nuevo, para variar un poco XDDD así que he optado por reescribirlo todo, y tirando. Pese a todo, me sabe mal haberos hecho esperar tanto**

**It seems like years since it's been clear**

Cuando Remus se levanta al día siguiente lo primero que hace es dar con sus huesos en el suelo. Sirius hace lo mismo detrás suyo, dos milésimas de segundo después.

Se habían despertado como… media hora antes, pero hasta ahora no se habían levantado. No sería él quién se quejara de las conversaciones a cuchicheos con Sirius los dos con el sueño aún a sus espaldas, por supuesto. Jamás. Sobre todo porque Sirius entrecierra los ojos y frunce el ceño, y a él se le enciende esa parte chorra que sólo quiere abrazarle (y entonces sacude un poco la cabeza para quitarse la gilipollez de encima y sigue hablando con él. ¿De qué? Ahora mismo ya no se acuerda. Pero era interesante. Siempre es interesante).

Al principio piensa que les han fallado las piernas. Lo de dormir en un sofá medio encogidos no es del todo recomendable, y menos aún si el mentado sofá es duro como una roca y tu has hecho las mil y una acrobacias para colocarte de manera que no pudieras caerte durante la noche.

Luego Sirius empieza a despotricar.

-Joder con James –suelta para empezar-, si le cojo le rompo la cara y todo lo que pueda romperse –añade de corrido (que no de corrida).

Y entonces se gira y empieza a mirar sus zapatos de manera concentrada. Remus sigue su mirada y, vaya una sorpresa, los cordones de estos están atados entre ellos en un lazo bastante desigual.

Realmente sorprendente.

James las va a pasar putas estos días en la academia de aurores, lo ve con ese ojo interior que en Adivinación siempre le dijeron que no tenía -él siempe pensó que era el aroma a incienso y la voz cavernosa de la profesora, lo que entelaba sus poderes.

A Remus no acaba de desagradarle la idea.

-

No vuelve a ver a James hasta unas tres semanas después, entre una cosa y la otra, y apenas ve a Lily tampoco. A Sirius le parece vislumbrarle por las mañanas, con su pelo largo y despeinado y los gruñidos de cavernícola, pero no mucho más. Tampoco es que él coordine mucho a esas horas, así que es como si no se vieran. Le sabe mal pero por otra parte parece que está más lúcido cuando no habla muy seguido con él. Debería comentárselo a Lily, seguro que saca alguna sabia conclusión de ello. O mejor no, porque seguro que la conclusión acaba siendo que Sirius le afecta negatiamente y no tiene que volver ni siquiera a mirarle. Y prefiere no tene una de sus mini-discusiones con Lily, de esas en que los dos dramatizan mucho y acaban tomando un café en silencio y riéndose de ellos mismos.

Y todo eso, esa ausencia del mundo real es porque ha empezado a trabajar. En realidad es un trabajo de mierda, hace de empleado en una tienda de comestibles, pero es un trabajo y le pagan por ello. Con eso tiene suficiente, por ahora. Combina las clases -que últimamente son cada vez más soporíferas- con estudiar entre amas de casa de mediana edad con una potencia de voz realmente impresionante y la verdad es que, pese a todo, las cosas le van pasablemente.

Es una tienda de comestibles llena de lechugas con un aspecto encantador y amenazantes zanahorias que asoman la cabeza detrás de las berenjenas. Muggle, por supuesto, en una mágica no hubiera aguantado demasiado porque justamente anteayer fue luna llena. Y pese a que estuvo retrasando el día libre para que no cantara mucho, hubiera sido muy evidente.

Henry en cambio, el dueño bonachón del local, sólo le ofreció una taza de té al llegar y le informó, entre otras cosas como que tenía mala cara, de que el trabajo temporal podía convertirse en uno permanente si aceptaba.

Por supuesto, él aceptó.

Por supuesto, eso supuso aparte de un aumento de sueldo, un aumento también de las horas de trabajo. Su vida se convirtió en clases por la mañana y lechugas por la tarde. A veces volvía y se encontraba con un Sirius algo cabreadillo que le exigía, más que pedía, que viera una peli con él. Eso siempre acababa en lo mismo: ronquidos a los diez minutos y grandes intentos por parte de Remus en no pensar siquiera en seguir los consejos de Lily respecto a Sirius. No ahora, cuando parecía que su vida empezaba a tomar algunos tintes de normalidad.

Sirius no está de acuerdo con ese trabajo, por supuesto. No ha dejado de decírselo –y decírselo, y decírselo, y decírselo otra vez- desde que él se lo comentó con voz suave mientras untaba las tostadas de mantequilla, un sábado temprano en el que milagrosamente ambos estaban despiertos y medianamente conscientes. Perdieron una gran oportunidad para pasar una mañana tranquila, pues no dejó de berrear hasta que se fue.

Pero él en cambio, decide después de mucho meditar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le importa una mierda lo que piense Sirius sobre ese aspecto. Hace ya demasiado tiempo que le mantienen entre James y él, y no es agradable lo de no poder comprarse algún que otro libro de vez en cuando o saber que la casa en la que vives no es precisamente tuya por derecho. A nadie le gusta saber que depende de la caridad de sus amigos para tener un techo. A nadie le gusta saber que él tan sólo contribuyó con las plantas de marihuana, y eso porque tenía algo de enchufe con un amigo.

A Remus le gusta aún menos.

-

Se aparece delante de la casa de los Potter con un par de bolsas en las manos, todo libros para Lily. Mira a su alrededor y ve el mismo jardín de siempre, con una maceta en la esquina llena de cadáveres de flores resecas -Lily nunca fue muy ducha en conservar con vida las delicadas plantas que le regalaba su hermana cada Navidad- y el resto lleno de hiedra que trepa por las paredes y la valla, y una hierba más verde que nunca e el suelo, gracias a las lluvias que últimamente no habían dejado de caer.

-¡Felicidades, Remus! –le dice Lily nada más verle, y éste le devuelve la mirada con una media sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-¿Ni siquiera puedo contártelo yo, ya? Es vergonzoso. Aquí no se respeta la privacidad en lo más mínimo –menea la cabeza.

-Pues no. Y la verdad es que si Sirius no se hubiese pasado todos estos larguíiiisimos días sin ti quejándose de ese nuevo trabajo tuyo, le hubiese preguntado yo. ¿Qué es eso de ni siquiera mandarme una lechuza para informarme de las buenas nuevas?

-Si te digo que ni siquiera lo pensé… ¿Habrá consecuencias?

-Sí.

-Entonces es porque mi lechuza la secuestró Sirius para cartearse con una francesa.

-Oh, ese Sirius –menea la cabeza y le abraza, con una sonrisa enorme-. Me alegro mucho por tí, de verdad.

-Yo también me alegro por mi, Lily –le responde contento, relajado. Como en casa.

-Nosotros no.

Y entonces aparece Sirius, seguido de James y Peter. Todos con caras serias, como si alguien hubiese muerto y se dispusieran a comunicárselo. De hecho, Remus se lo pregunta. Sólo por si acaso.

-¿Qué ha muerto alguien?

Y Peter va a responder que no cuando…

-Sí –asiente James.

-¿Sí? –pregunta Sirius.

-Sí. Hermanos –a Remus se le quita un peso de encima al verles bromear, por un momento se lo había creído-, tengo que informaros de que, pese a todos los cuidados que le hemos dado, el compadre Remus Lupin murió anteayer, de madrugada.

-No –dice Lily, consternada.

-Sí. Un exceso de exposición al trabajo puede traer consecuencias terribles. Mortales incluso, como ha quedado demostrado en este fatídico caso.

Se miran todos, conteniendo la risa, y Lily vuelve a abrazarle, esta vez por la espalda.

-Remus, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No ves que es de mal gusto presentarse en una casa cuando están anunciando tu muerte?

-Lo siento, Lily, he sido un desconsiderado. Ahora mismo me voy.

-Oh, no. No te atreverás, ahora que el mal ya está hecho no nos dejes velar solos –se lleva las manos a las caderas-, pasa adentro ahora mismo.

Y él lo hace.

-

Otra semana ha pasado desde la reunión en que se anunció la tragedia de la muerte de Remus y los Merodeadores vuelven a reunirse. Uno detrás de otro van llamando a la puerta y asomando la cabeza. Peter el primero, con un pastel de manzana delicioso que le hizo su madre en los brazos, luego Sirius berreando que Remus había vuelto a dejarle plantado por los comestibles y, al final, el empollón del grupo.

Cuando asoma la cabeza se los encuentra a todos dando buena cuenta del pastel, y Lily tiene que golpearles la manos con impaciencia al resto de los Merodeadores para que no se lo acaben al verle.

-Veo que habéis empezado sin mi -comenta dejando el paraguas chorreando agua en el paragüero.

-Por supuesto que hemos empezado sin ti, Lupin, que te creías tu que dejaría de comer pastel cuando me has dejado plantado -interviene Sirius.

-No te he dejado plantado.

-Me has dejado plantado. Habíamos quedado a y media y has mandado una lechuza diciendo que no venías un cuarto de hora después. Esto en mi mundo es dejar plantado a alguien, aunque quizás las zanahorias te hayan hecho cambiar de opinión, a tí.

-Sirius, no seas ofensivo -le riñe Lily con una media sonrisa.

-Lily, no me hagas de madre.

-Sirius, no le hables así a Lily.

-James, cállate -y aquí las respuestas de Lily y Sirius son las mismas y pronunciadas con un tono semejante (aunque no lo dicen a la vez, eso habría sido superior a las fuerzas de todos los presentes).

Se miran todos al hacerse el silencio después de esa petición conjunta, y al final Lily acaba sacando el pastel de las garras de Sirius, Peter y James, para ofrecerle un par de trozos a Remus.

-Es pastel de calabaza, lo hizo la madre de Peter. Está delicioso -se gira para mirar a Peter y añade un-: dile eso, que tenemos que ser educados.

-Estará encantada de oírlo, y yo de traer el montón de cosas que hace. Al final acabo que no puedo más -les dice Peter, consiguiendo las sonrisas aprobadoras de todos los presentes y una demanda por parte de James, preguntando que por qué no les había hablado antes de las increíbles dotes de cocinera de su madre, que ya estaba harto de pringar siempre él cuando había reunión.

El pastel de calabaza se acaba entre risas y bromas, como todo lo bueno que cae en una de esas reuniones, y las cervezas se beben como si fuera agua hasta que Sirius le propone a James que saque el whisky de las ocasiones especiales. Peter sonríe al ver la cara escandalizada de Lily, Remus menea la cabeza y James corre a buscarlo con los gritos de Sirius animándole de fondo.

Esa noche no se quedan a dormir porque Lily tiene miedo de que le vomiten en el sofá, así que se desaparecen hacia sus casas, algunos más perjudicados que otros. Antes, pero, Remus junta poquito a poquito toda la serenidad que le queda, aparta a James y se lo lleva a la cocina un instante con los silbidos de los demás de fondo.

-La honra de James es intachable, Lupin -le dice Lily severamente desde el sofá, dónde ha estado bebiendo como una cosaca-, que continue tal y como está o lo vas a pasar mal durante el resto de tu vida.

-Por supuesto, Lily, el cambiar eso está sólo en tus manos.

Las luces de la cocina iluminan unos estantes llenos de botecitos, cacerolas y cucharas de madera que Lily colecciona como si fueran muñecas, y un suelo encerado que Remus pisa para ir a sentarse en una de las sillas de madera con cara algo seria. James se sienta detrás suyo con una expresión que empieza a ser de susto. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido ahora?

-Mira, James -empieza él-, desde que salimos de Hogwarts nunca tuve un trabajo estable y no podía hacer-

-Ya te dije, Remus, que yo podía ayudarte mientras ocurriera eso -le dice sencillamente, sin alardear ni nada, simplemente siendo James, con los ojos grandes llenos de inocencia y alcohol-, no resulta ningún problema.

-Lo sé -asiente Remus-, pero no por eso significa que a mi me guste.

-Yo no-

-Espera, James -interrumpe el principio de su apasionado discurso-. Te doy las gracias por eso, en serio, porque sin tí ahora mismo no tengo muy claro lo que habría hecho, pero dado que ahora tengo un trabajo más o menos estable quiero aprovechar y devolverte una parte de ello -acaba, sacando apresuradamente la cartera y unos cuantos billetes de ella.

James se le queda mirando. Va pasando de la mano a los ojos alternativamente, aún con esos ojos grandes e inocentes.

-Pero es que no lo necesito, Remus.

-Me da igual, James -le responde, apretando los labios al acabar-, yo si que necesito dártelos.

Se miran un buen rato más, los gritos de Sirius a lo lejos y Remus inflexible, hasta que James alarga la mano y coge el fajo de billetes para empezar a mirárselos con atención y jugar un poco con ellos.

-Son muggles -indica levantando las cejas.

-Sí -responde Remus algo azorado-, la verdad es que me pagaron hoy y no sabía cuando volverían a verte, así que... bueno, lo siento si no te va bien, puedo ir a Gringotts y cambiarl-

-Tranquilo -le corta sonriendo-, no es ningún problema. Es más, es divertido.

-¿Cómo?

-Los billetes muggles, que son divertidos -Remus levanta una ceja-. Tienen dibujos.

-Oh.

-No tenías por qué molestarte, Remus, ya sabes que eres como mi hermano. Pero si te sientes obligado, mejor que sean muggles, así Lily podrá ir a comprar ropa sin tener que cambiar.

Y así resuelve James la situación tensa. Nada de discusiones, nada de momentos violentos, la cosa es tan simple como alargar la mano mientras sonríes y pensar que te han tocado unos amigos extrañamente cumplidores y orgullosos.

No es que James se queje, no los querría de otra manera.

(Pero a veces le asombra un poco, eso de que insistan tanto con que todos sean iguales. Como si no lo fueran ya).


End file.
